The invention relates to a spark barrier designed to eliminate sparks from boiler stack gases in order that hot gases may be directly emitted to a dryer containing combustible material. In the past, there has been a considerable amount of difficulty experienced in the operation of direct fired dry kilns because spark carry-over has developed fires, often destroying an entire dry kiln.
Since present day dry kilns operate at a temperature well over 200.degree. F., a relatively small spark, if it lands on the hot surface of a board in the kiln, can start a fire. If, however, the spark is limited to a very small size, it will either burn out during transportation to the kiln or will not be of sufficient size to generate enough heat to start a fire. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a spark screen which will intercept and crush sparks of such size as to cause a fire.